Poderes
Mecânica Os poderes são divididos em quatro categorias: munição, biótica, combate e tecnologia. A categoria à qual um poder pertence determinará como ele responde aos upgrades e como eles afetarão os vários tipos de defesa. Poderes bióticos geralmente causam dano extra quando usados contra barreiras bióticas, enquanto os poderes tecnológicos geralmente causam dano extra contra escudos. Alguns poderes, no entanto, também dão bônus contra outros tipos de defesa. Cada poder, com exceção do Unity, tem 4 níveis. Quando o jogador subir de nível, cada personagem é premiado com 'pontos de equipe' que podem ser usados para destravar cada rank. Cada rank custa o mesmo número de pontos que o seu rank. Desbloquear todos os 4 postos requer um total de 10 pontos. Ao desbloquear o rank 4 de um poder, o jogador terá que escolher uma das duas versões mais poderosas para evoluir a potência. Cada versão normalmente melhora um aspecto diferente da potência original. Commander Shepard O comandante Shepard pode ganhar até 51 pontos de equipe para atribuir poderes. 2 pontos são atribuídos automaticamente no início do jogo e 2 pontos de equipe são ganhos cada vez que o jogador sobe até o nível 20, após o qual 1 ponto é ganho por nível para os níveis 21 a 30. Um ponto adicional é ganho ao adquirir um poder de bônus. Esses pontos podem ser reatribuídos a qualquer momento após a conclusão do Horizon, usando o projeto de pesquisa do Retrain Powers no terminal de pesquisa. Base dos poderes Cada classe de jogador começa com Unity, um poder que usa o medi-gel para reviver companheiros de esquadrão caídos, e 5 poderes ativos, incluindo um poder único indisponível para outras classes ou personagens. A seguir, uma lista de poderes disponíveis para cada classe. Os poderes disponíveis desde o início são marcados com um ✓, enquanto os poderes que precisam ser desbloqueados ao subir de nível são marcados com um •. |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Pico de adrenalina | | | | |✓ | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Tiro concussivo | | | | |• | |- | style="border:none; background: #1e1e2e;" colspan="8" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Cryo Ammo | | |• | |• |• |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Munição Disruptor | | |✓ | |✓ | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Munição Incendiária | | | | |• |✓ |- | style="border:none; background: #1e1e2e;" colspan="8" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Hackeamento IA | |• |• | | | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Cryo Blast | |• | |• | | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Drone de combate | |✓ | | | | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Incineração | |• |• | | | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Sobrecarga | |✓ | |• | | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Manto Tático | | |✓ | | | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Armadura Tecnológica | | | |✓ | | |- | style="border:none; background: #1e1e2e;" colspan="8" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Carga | | | | | |✓ |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Pull |• | | | | |• |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Singularidade |✓ | | | | | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Onda de choque |• | | | | |• |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Throw |• | | |✓ | | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Warp |✓ | | |• | | |- | style="border:none; background: #1e1e2e;" colspan="8" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Unity |✓ |✓ |✓ |✓ |✓ |✓ |} Classe dos poderes Além de seus 5 poderes iniciais ativos, cada classe tem um poder de classe passivo que aumenta os pontos de vida e Paragon / Renegade, além de conceder outros bônus exclusivos, dependendo da classe. Poderes bônus Cada classe de jogador é capaz de aprender um poder de bônus adicional. Depois de obter a conquista para ganhar a Lealdade de um companheiro, o jogador pode usar o Treinamento Avançado projeto de pesquisa no terminal de pesquisa para escolher o poder único do personagem como seu poder de bônus. O bônus pode ser alterado a qualquer momento usando o Treinamento Avançado novamente. Como os poderes de bônus disponíveis são determinados por conquistas, desde que a conquista tenha sido conquistada pelo jogador, em qualquer jogada, qualquer um de seus personagens será capaz de aprender o poder associado. Se o jogador começar um novo jogo depois de ganhar qualquer uma das conquistas, será necessário escolher um poder bônus como parte do processo de criação do personagem. |- | |Granada de estrondo instantâneo |Kasumi Goto |Kasumi: Stealing Memory |Broke, Blind, and Bedlam 1 |- | |Fortificação |Grunt |Grunt: Rite of Passage |Mestre de batalha |- | |Inferno Grenade |Zaeed Massani |Zaeed: The Price of Revenge |Revenge! 1 |- | style="border:none; background: #1e1e2e;" colspan="5" | |- | |Munição Perfurante de Armadura |Garrus Vakarian |Garrus: Eye for an Eye |Fade Away |- | |Shredder Ammo |Thane Krios |Thane: Sins of the Father |Cat's in the Cradle |- | |Warp Ammo |Jack |Jack: Subject Zero |Catharsis |- | style="border:none; background: #1e1e2e;" colspan="5" | |- | |Dreno de energia |Tali'Zorah vas Neema |Tali: Treason |Treason |- | |Aumento de escudo Geth |Legion |Legion: A House Divided |A House Divided |- | |Choque Neural |Mordin Solus |Mordin: Old Blood |The Cure |- | style="border:none; background: #1e1e2e;" colspan="5" | |- | |Barreira |Jacob Taylor |Jacob: The Gift of Greatness |Ghost of the Father |- | |Dominate |Morinth |Samara: The Ardat-Yakshi |Doppelganger 2 |- | |Reave |Samara |Samara: The Ardat-Yakshi |Doppelganger 2 |- | |Slam |Miranda Lawson |Miranda: The Prodigal |The Prodigal |- | |Estase |Liara T'Soni |Lair of the Shadow Broker |Catching Up 1 |} #Requer Conteúdo disponível para download. # Ambos Dominate ou Reave serão desbloqueados dependendo das escolhas do jogador na missão associada. Companheiros de esquadrão Os esquadrões podem ganhar até 30 pontos cada, com exceção de Miranda e Jacob, que podem ganhar até 31, e Liara, que se une à equipe temporariamente no DLC Lair of the Shadow, que só pode ganhar até 29 pontos. porque ela não tem uma missão de lealdade. Um desses pontos é automaticamente atribuído ao poder de fidelidade do personagem quando ele é desbloqueado. 2 pontos são atribuídos automaticamente no início do jogo para Miranda e Jacob, enquanto o resto do time recebe 1 ponto. Seus companheiros de esquadrão ganham 2 pontos cada vez que o jogador subir de nível até o nível 5, e a partir do nível 7, eles ganharão 2 pontos de esquadrão a cada dois níveis, que são reduzidos para 1 ponto de esquadra a partir do nível 21 e fazendo uma exceção à regra no nível 30, ganhando 1 ponto final de equipe. O DLC do Lair of the Shadow Broker adiciona a capacidade de redesignar os pontos de squadmate a qualquer momento, usando o console do Advanced Training na Shadow Broker Base. Poderes Cada esquadrão possui 3 poderes ativos, compreendendo um poder inicial, um segundo poder destravável e um poder de lealdade que se torna disponível se o personagem se tornar leal. Ao contrário dos poderes de bônus de Shepard, é necessário ganhar a lealdade dos personagens em cada jogo para destravar o poder, já que eles não serão desbloqueados simplesmente tendo a conquista associada. Class Powers Além disso, cada esquadrão também tem seu próprio poder de classe passivo. Todos esses poderes concedem bônus variados à saúde e dano de arma, com muitos oferecendo bônus adicionais. Atualizações de Bio-Amp *'Biotic Cooldown (Smart Amplifier)' :Fornece + 20% mais rápido cooldowns bióticos. *'Biotic Damage 1 - 6 (Hyper-Amp)' :Fornece + 10% de dano biótico para todos os poderes bióticos. *'Biotic Duration (Neural Mask)' :Fornece + 20% de duração da potência biótica para todas as potências bióticas. Atualizações de Omni-Tool *'Tech Cooldowns (Hydra Module)' :Fornece + 20% mais rápido cooldown em habilidades tecnológicas. *'Tech Damage 1 - 6 (Multicore Amplifier)' :Fornece + 10% de dano de energia de tecnologia para todos os poderes de tecnologia. *'Tech Duration (Custom Heuristics)' :Fornece + 20% de duração para todos os poderes de tecnologia. Esquadrão específico *'Subject Zero Power Boost (Multicore Implants)' :Fornece Jack com um aumento de dano biótico de + 20%. *'Mordin Tech Damage (Custom Tech Upgrade)' :Provides Mordin with a +20% tech damage boost. Categoria:Mass Effect 2 Categoria:Poderes